Warrior Cats Name Generator
by Icyycle
Summary: This is for all of you out there that need warrior cat names!
1. Name Generator

**Hey peeps! I just decided to make a warrior cats name generator because... I'm good at it? Well, I hope you enjoy! Also, please put in the review section what you got and what you think about this. ;) Sorry if you got (example: Featherfeather).**

 **For the prefix, use the first letter in your first name. (Let's start easy!)**

 **A:** Acorn

 **B:** Bumble

 **C:** Cinder

 **D:** Dapple

 **E:** Echo

 **F:** Flame

 **G:** Golden

 **H:** Holly

 **I:** Ice

 **J:** Jay

 **K:** Kestrel

 **L:** Leaf

 **M:** Morning

 **N:** Night

 **O:** Oak

 **P:** Pale

 **Q:** Quail

 **R:** Raven

 **S:** Silver

 **T:** Tawny

 **U:** Sun

 **V:** Violet

 **W:** White

 **X:** Rain

 **Y:** Yellow

 **Z:** Zebra

 **For the suffix, use the last letter in your last name.**

 **A: -** blaze

 **B: -** breeze

 **C: -** claw

 **D:** -dawn

 **E:** -eyes

 **F:** -fur

 **G:** -cloud

 **H:** -heart

 **I:** -light

 **J:** -jaw

 **K:** -mist

 **L:** -leaf

 **M:** -moon

 **N:** -nose

 **O: -** song

 **P:** -pelt

 **Q:** -pool

 **R:** -ripple

 **S:** -storm

 **T:** -tail

 **U:** -whisker

 **V:** -water

 **W:** -wing

 **X:** dapple

 **Y:** shine

 **Z:** stripe

 **The cat I got was... (DRUM ROLL PLEASE!) Goldencloud!**

 **A/N: This was VERY fun. Well, I hope you like it! Please R &R, too. Don't forget to tell me what you got! *I will not tolerate mean words on the review section.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-4-2016**


	2. Birthday Name Generator

**I am going to do another name generator!**

 **For the prefix, use the month you were born in.**

 **January:** Frost

 **February:** Ginger

 **March:** Mist

 **April:** Ivy

 **May:** Flower

 **June:** Sand

 **July:** Sorrel

 **August:** Cloud

 **September:** Maple

 **October:** Apple

 **November:** Swift

 **December:** Wolf

 **For the suffix, use the date of the month you were born in.**

 **1:** -shadow

 **2: -** fall

 **3: -** flame

 **4:** -belly

 **5:** -creek

 **6:** -briar

 **7:** -dusk

 **8:** -fang

 **9:** -feather

 **10\. -** berry

 **11:** -fern

 **12:** -flight

 **13:** -foot

 **14:** -frost

 **15:** -gorse

 **16:** -mask

 **17: -** petal

 **18:** -spots

 **19: -** splash

 **20:** -scar

 **21** -sky

 **22** -shade

 **23** -wind

 **24** -strike

 **25** -stem

 **26** -step

 **27** -stream

 **28** -thorn

 **29** -tooth

 **30 -** tuft

 **31** -willow

 **This time, I got Maplefern!**

 **A/N: This time I decided to do a birthday name generator... because everyone has a birthday, right?**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-5-2016**


	3. Favorites Name Generator 1

**This one is based on your favorite color and animal!**

 **Prefix:**

 **Red:** Cherry

 **Orange:** Lily

 **Yellow:** Heather

 **Green:** Fern

 **Blue:** Ocean

 **Purple** : Wolf

 **Pink:** Rose

 **White:** Dove

 **Black:** Oak

 **Other:** Mint

 **Suffix:**

 **Dog:** -claw

 **Cat:** -pelt

 **Bird:** -wing

 **Hamster** : -fur

 **Horse** -stripe

 **Fish:** -splash

 **Wolf:** -foot

 **Other: -** breeze

 **On this generator, I got Wolfstripe!**

 **A/N: This is very short (sorry 'bout that), but I enjoyed making it! The next generator will be based on your favorite sport and Dark Forest cat...**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-5-2016**


	4. Favorites Name Generator 2

**Wow! Three generators in one day (and probably more)!**

 **Prefix: Favorite Sport**

 **Basketball:** Snow

 **Football:** Leopard

 **Soccer:** Silver

 **Dancing:** Honey

 **Baseball:** Tiger

 **Tennis:** Spotted

 **Archery:** Lightning

 **Volleyball:** Thorn

 **Softball:** Patch

 **Kickball:** Cinder

 **Biking:** Hazel

 **Skateboarding:** Fire

 **Scootering:** Grass

 **Skydiving:** Seed

 **Dodgeball:** Briar

 **Rock Climbing:** Bounce

 **Unicycling:** Sky

 **Wrestling:** Rain

 **Karate/Tae Kwon Do:** Ash

 **Horse Riding:** Night

 **Fishing:** Pool

 **Golf:** Juniper

 **Gymnastics:** Bright

 **Hockey:** Yellow

 **Badminton:** Kink

 **Suffix: Favorite Dark Forest Cat**

 **Antpelt: -** whisker

 **Bee:** -tail

 **Beetle:** -foot

 **Brokenstar:** -nose

 **Clawface:** -claw

 **Darkstripe:** -song

 **Hawkfrost:** -leg

 **Maggottail:** -leap

 **Mapleshade:** -scar

 **One Eye** -eyes

 **Redwillow:** -storm

 **Shredtail:** -feather

 **Silverhawk:** -pelt

 **Slash:** -heart

 **Snowtuft:** -frost

 **Sparrowfeather:** -shine

 **Thistleclaw:** -flame

 **Tigerstar:** -face

 **This took me FOREVER... Just kidding! I got Nightscar.**

 **A/N: Yep... My favorite sport is horse riding and my favorite Dark Forest Cat is Mapleshade.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-5-2016**


	5. Rank and Clan

**This one is going to tell you your rank! Take your nickname (Grape), and turn the letters into numbers (7, 18, 1, 16, 5) Add these numbers together (47) and add the digits (4+7=11) If it is two digits again add the digits again (1+1=2)**

 **1:** Leader

 **2:** Deputy

 **3:** Medicine Cat

 **4:** Warrior

 **5:** Medicine Cat Apprentice

 **6:** Apprentice

 **7:** Queen

 **8:** Kit

 **9:** Elder

 **I am Goldencloud/Maplefern/Wolfstripe/Nightscar, deputy of...**

 **This is going to tell you your Clan! Pick a cat.**

 **1\. Mapleshade**

 **2\. Silverstream**

 **3\. Lionblaze**

 **4\. Jayfeather**

 **5\. Hollyleaf**

 **6\. Icecloud**

 **7\. Dovewing**

 **8\. Ivypool**

 **9\. Hawkfrost**

 **The Clans are the prefix and suffix of the cats.**

 ***Answers***

 **MapleClan: MapleClan cats live in a big maple tree. They are excellent tree climbers, for they have to climb up to their dens very often after hunting. MapleClan cats eat the animals of the forest, including squirrels, mice, and voles.**

 **ShadeClan: ShadeClan cats live in a cave, where it is shady and cool. They do not like the sunlight and hardly ever go out unless it is to catch prey. Inside the cave, it goes very deep inside until you can see their dens. They have can see better than most cats and have a giant fresh-kill pile. ShadeClan cats eat animals that live near the cave.**

 **SilverClan: SilverClan cats live in a cave near ShadeClan's camp. The walls of the cave are made of silver flakes and they fall onto the ground and cats' fur, making them look silvery. They like to eat mostly every kind of prey.**

 **StreamClan: StreamClan cats live on an island in a big lake. They are good at swimming and eat different types of fish. During leaf-bare, they move to their camp in the forest, not far from the lake, where lots of prey is stored.**

 **LionClan: LionClan cats are fierce, brave, and loyal to their Clan. They are amazing fighters and hunters and tend to be larger than most cats. Their main prey are mice, shrews, and water shrews and they live on a big expanse of grassland.**

 **BlazeClan: BlazeClan cats live on the moors, where it is very hot. They like the sunshine and heat of green-leaf, and their prey is the food of the moor—rabbits. For their dens, BlazeClan cats build them very detailedly and the dens are woven together with short grass from the edge of the forest.**

 **JayClan: JayClan cats live in the forest. They are poor fighters, but are excellent at climbing trees and leaping from tree to tree. When they leap from tree to tree, it seems as if they are flying because they do it very swiftly. JayClan cats eat all kinds of birds, but are known for eating jays.**

 **FeatherClan: FeatherClan cats live in a forest with large hills and tall trees. They have their own way of sharing dreams with StarClan—a tall, big rock that juts out of the earth. They use it like the moonstone, pressing their nose to the top of the rock, where a fine glow shines down on it. They like to eat mice and hate frogs.**

 **HollyClan: HollyClan cats live near Twolegplace and their territory provides lots of herbs. Holly bushes surround their camp, making it hard for intruders to get it and making it easy to defend. These cats like to eat mountain birds, like eagles and hawks.**

 **LeafClan: LeafClan cats live in a big, lush meadow. Lots of plants and herbs grow there, so medicine cats have an unlimited supply of medicine for their campmates. They eat pigeons, sparrows, and occasionally snakes.**

 **IceClan: IceClan cats live close to FrostClan. Their camp is in the north, where it is cold. They like leaf-bare, because it is the coldest season, and eat prey that live in the north, including types of birds and hares.**

 **CloudClan: CloudClan cats are mainly white or gray and are very sleek. Their main food source is a lake in the middle of their territory, which provides them fish and water. They prefer squirrels, though. CloudClan cats' fur look like clouds because it is foggy in their camp.**

 **DoveClan: DoveClan cats are white like doves, which helps them to camouflage with the snowy landscape. It often snows in their territory and it seems like leaf-bare every day, because they live in the north of the moors. Their prey are rabbits, hares, pigeons, and doves.**

 **WingClan: WingClan cats also live on the moors because they need space to run. These cats run so fast, it seems you don't touch the ground and have wings. They are also very lithe and wiry, and surprisingly, don't eat rabbits or hares. Instead, they go to the forest and eat mice.**

 **IvyClan: IvyClan cats live in a territory filled with ivy. The ivy can harm cats that try to sneak into their territory, but IvyClan cats are resistant to it. They eat many kinds of prey, like squirrels, robins, fish, and even frogs.**

 **PoolClan: PoolClan cats live in the forest. There is a pool in the heart of their territory and bits of ivy stolen from IvyClan are lined on the outsides of it. They swim in the pool every day to wash, and eat the fish living in it, although they mostly eat forest animals; such as shrews and voles. PoolClan camp is in a tall tree with the dens in hollowed nooks.**

 **HawkClan: HawkClan cats' eyes are as good as a hawk's as well as their other senses. They have long, sharp front claws and beady yellow eyes. Their camp is in the marshlands and pines of the forest and they like to eat frogs and toads, while other cats get sick from them.**

 **FrostClan: FrostClan cats live in the north. They have special fur that turn white in leaf-bare and brown in green-leaf. They have a special way of hunting—crouching down and stalking toward the prey, then do the frostdive, a special hunting technique known only by pure FrostClan cats.**

 **I am Goldencloud/Maplefern/Wolfstripe/Nightscar, deputy of SilverClan/StreamClan.**

 **A/N: Wow! This chapter is very long! I wonder how many words there are! This is actually my second time writing this because I pressed something the first time and all the words disappeared. Anyway, I hope you like this long chapter!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-9-2016**


	6. Name Decider and Pelt

**For your pelt, take the third letter of your first name.**

 **A: Jet-black she-cat with a white muzzle and emerald-green eyes**

 **B: Bright ginger tom with one white paw and sharp yellow eyes**

 **C: Blue-gray she-cat with a silver tail-tip and brilliant blue eyes**

 **D: Pure white tom with gray spots on his flank and blue-white eyes**

 **E: Mottled brown she-cat with sliced ears and light green eyes**

 **F: Dark brown tabby tom with scars all over his pelt and amber eyes**

 **G: Snowy white she-cat with gray-tipped ears and bright blue eyes**

 **H: Night-black tom with a sleek tail and silver-flecked eyes**

 **I: Pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes and fern-green eyes**

 **J: Small gray-and-white tom with rheumy amber eyes**

 **K: Pale silver tabby she-cat with kawaii-like blue eyes**

 **L: Light brown tom with a nicked ear and hazel eyes**

 **M: Dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and unusual amber eyes**

 **N: Cream furred tom with pale amber eyes and a light brown marking on his shoulders**

 **O: Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a gold-and-brown striped tail**

 **P: Large cream-and-brown tom with a dark brown chest and paws**

 **Q: Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with a long, thick furred tail**

 **R: Sleek black-and-white tom with amber-yellow eyes**

 **S: Pale pinkish-gray she-cat with a thick pelt and glittering blue eyes**

 **T: Pale gold tabby tom with creamy stripes and wide, amber eyes**

 **U: Golden-yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **V: Fiery ginger-and-white tom with short, thick fur**

 **W: Silver-gray she-cat with stormy gray eyes**

 **X: Long-haired, plump red-brown tom with one amber eye and one green eye**

 **Y: Sleek, thick-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with ice-blue eyes**

 **Z: Handsome gray tom with a long scar and dark blue eyes**

 **The one cat you are going to use for this generator (if you want) Favorite Clan:**

 **ThunderClan: Name Generator**

 **RiverClan: Birthday Name Generator**

 **ShadowClan: Favorites Name Generator 1**

 **WindClan: Favorites Name Generator 2**

 **If I make any more generators, I will edit this. I am Nightscar, a jet-black she-cat with a white muzzle and emerald-green eyes!**

 **A/N: Sorry if your pelt doesn't match your name. You can pick whichever one you want! Today's my half-birthday!**

 **3-11-2016**


	7. Mate and Kits

**This chapter is all about your mate and kits. Use your favorite mythical creature and your favorite medicine cat to get your mate and kits. To get your kits' names, use the letters in your name for each kit.**

 **If you are a tom, use this generator**

 **Prefix:**

 **Dragon: Lily**

 **Unicorn: Misty**

 **Hybrids: Blossom**

 **Abominable** **Snowman: Snow**

 **Big Foot: Rose**

 **Other:** **Briar**

 **If you are a she-cat, use this generator**

 **Prefix:**

 **Dragon: Smoke**

 **Unicorn: Fire**

 **Hybrids: Lion**

 **Abominable Snowman: Rain**

 **Big Foot: Cloud**

 **Other: Oak**

 **Suffix:**

 **Oatspeckle: -fur**

 **Ravenwing: -tail**

 **Cloudberry: -claw**

 **Goosefeather: -pelt**

 **Featherwhisker: -fang**

 **Spottedleaf: -frost**

 **For your mate's pelt and your kits, pick a number:**

 **1: Pale ginger tom/she-cat with fern-green eyes, you have two kits**

 **2: Light gray tom/she-cat with pale blue eyes, you have no kits**

 **3: Tortoiseshell tom/she-cat with golden eyes, you have four kits**

 **4: Dark brown tabby tom/she-cat with pale amber eyes, you have two litters of kits with two kits in each**

 **5: Big white tom/she-cat with ice-blue eyes, you have three kits**

 **6: Jet-black tom/she-cat with green eyes, you have two litters of kits, three in the first litter and two in the second litter**

 **7: Cream furred tom/she-cat with amber eyes, you have three kits but one died**

 **8: Golden tabby tom/she-cat with glittering green eyes, you have four kits but two died**

 **9: Sleek silver-and-black tom with blue eyes, you have two litters of kits, three in the first litter and one in the second litter**

 **Kit Names:**

 **A: Frostkit**

 **B: Maplekit**

 **C: Dawnkit**

 **D: Duskkit**

 **E: Firekit**

 **F: Rainkit**

 **G: Silverkit**

 **H: Dapplekit**

 **I: Spottedkit**

 **J: Flamekit**

 **K: Applekit**

 **L: Russetkit**

 **M: Icekit**

 **N: Featherkit**

 **O: Blazekit**

 **P: Pinekit**

 **Q: Alderkit**

 **R: Splashkit**

 **S: Sparkkit**

 **T: Dustkit**

 **U: Sandkit**

 **V: Yellowkit**

 **W: Bramblekit**

 **X: Palekit**

 **Y: Squirrelkit**

 **Z: Leafkit**

 **My mate is Smokefrost, a sleek silver-and-black tom with blue eyes, and we have two litters of kits, three in one litter and one in the other. They are named Silverkit, Splashkit, Frostkit, and Dawnkit.**

 **A/N: Well, this is an in the middle length of words chapter! (I'm pretty sure) Also, The Apprentice's Quest came out yesterday! I haven't read it yet, but I really want to because the sneak peak in Path of Stars was very interesting.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-16-2016**


	8. COMMERICAL BREAK, PRESIDENTIAL FUNNYNESS

"Hello," a cat with a suit and tie says. "Today, Ted Cat and Donald Kat will be talking. Oh, and Marco Kitty."

"Hey!" Kitty calls from backstage.

Ted Cat walks onto the stage. "Hi, I'm Ted Cat. Vote for me because... blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

"You're so annoying!" somebody in the audience yells.

Ted Cat glares at the audience and throws a bowel of spaghetti on someone's head. She starts crying because she is a baby.

"You are so mean!" Donald Kat practically throws himself on top of Ted Cat. Cat pushes him off and starts punching him.

"I'm the king of the world!" Marco Kitty pushes Kat and Cat out of the way and jumps off the stage.

"Ahhhhh!" everyone starts screaming and trying to push Kitty out of the way. He ends up landing on the spaghetti-baby.

"Uh, maybe we should go on to Bernie Tomcat and Hillary Kitten," says the cat with a suit and tie. He wipes spaghetti from his fur and wrinkles his nose.

"How dare you say Tomcat first?!" Hillary runs onto the stage with a pie in her hand. She throws it at the announcer.

"My fur!" the announcer walks backward and falls off the stage.

"Okay..." Tomcat pushes Kitten out of the way and yells, "Superman!"

"You are not superman." Hillary glares at Tomcat, another pie in her hand, this time with a cherry on top.

"Ooooh. Cherry..." Tomcat lunges at Hillary, hands out to grab the cherry.

Hillary throws the pie at Tomcat's face. "I spent a whole day planning what to wear!" he screams, wiping at his face with a napkin.

"Well, who cares," Hillary says, throwing a pie and knocking out Kat and Cat. "I'm the president now!"

"No you aren't." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Barack KittyKat runs onto the stage and throws Hillary into the trash can. "I'm the president still!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kitty and KittyKat start wrestling each other to the ground.

Hillary finally gets out of the trash can, her fur messed up. She threw another pie at Kitty.

Kat and Cat huddle together, planning to wrestle Barack KittyKat and chase him out of Americat. Kat runs toward Kitten, Kitty, and KittyKat. He chases the cat out of Americat and into the ocean. But surprisingly, he swims all the way to Katville.

"There's no president now," Hillary snarls. "And I'm more popular than you all. I'm the president now!"

Kat, Kitty, Cat, and Tomcat start chanting. "Four Americans died! Hillary lied."

"That's a lie." Hillary's face is red with fury and she faints.

Kat, Kitty, Cat, and Tomcat start wrestling. Kitty pins Kat to the ground as Cat kicks Tomcat. "HIYA!"

"This turned out so wrong..." the announcer walks onto the stage sleepily and falls asleep on top of Kitty and Tomcat. Cat and Kat get up and start doing rock-paper-scissors 3 times. The first round, Cat won with paper. The next round, Kat won with rock. And on the last round...

"HIYA!" KittyKat leaps onto the stage and karate chops both of them.

"Nobody can beat me! MWAAAAAAHAAAAAA." KittyKat smirks, and the show ends.

 **A/N: Okay, so I felt funny today so I just wrote this. LOL.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-17-2016**


	9. Rogue and Loner Names

**This one is going to be your rogue and loner names. Use the first letter of your favorite food for your rogue name and the first letter of your favorite warrior cat for your loner name.**

 **Rogue Name:**

 **A: Adder**

 **B: Badger**

 **C: Blizzard**

 **D: Dusk**

 **E: Fox**

 **F: Flame**

 **G: Claw**

 **H: Hawk**

 **I: Icicle**

 **J: Jaguar**

 **K: Lion**

 **L: Lark**

 **M: Moon**

 **N: Night**

 **O: Ocean**

 **P: Pigeon**

 **Q: Rose**

 **R: Raven**

 **S: Storm**

 **T: Thunder**

 **U: Thistle**

 **V: Talon**

 **W: Wolf**

 **X: Blaze**

 **Y: Falcon**

 **Z: Scar**

 **Loner Name:**

 **A: Alder**

 **B: Blossom**

 **C: Cedar**

 **D: Dawn**

 **E: Feather**

 **F: Frost**

 **G: Golden**

 **H: Holly**

 **I: Ivy**

 **J: Jay**

 **K: Larch**

 **L: Leaf**

 **M: Mist**

 **N: Owl**

 **O: Oak**

 **P: Pine**

 **Q: Poppy**

 **R: Russet**

 **S: Snow**

 **T: Timber**

 **U: Spark**

 **V: Violet**

 **W: Willow**

 **X: Wind**

 **Y: Sun**

 **Z: Beech**

 **For my rogue name, I got Icicle and for my loner name, I got Mist.**

 **A/N: Wow! Two chapters published in one day! I hope you got good ones!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-17-2016**


	10. Kittypet Names and Housefolk

**Three chapters in one day! This one is going to be your kittypet name. Next, I might do mary-sue names... :D Use your favorite warriors book.**

 **Into the Wild: Oreo**

 **Fire and Ice: Bella**

 **Forest of Secrets: Comet**

 **Rising Storm: Candy**

 **A Dangerous Path: Squeak**

 **The Darkest Hour: Penny**

 **Midnight: Button**

 **Moonrise: Flower**

 **Dawn: Ruby**

 **Starlight: Stripes**

 **Twilight: Spots**

 **Sunset: Grape**

 **The Sight: Fudge**

 **Dark River: Shiny**

 **Outcast: Cookie**

 **Eclipse: Brownie**

 **Long Shadows: Snowy**

 **Sunrise: Pinkie**

 **The Fourth Apprentice: Cleo**

 **Fading Echoes: Cream**

 **Night Whispers: Caramel**

 **Sign Of The Moon: Gabby**

 **The Forgotten Warrior: Zoe**

 **The Last Hope: Harley**

 **The Sun Trail: Fancy**

 **Thunder Rising: Cara**

 **The First Battle: Silver**

 **The Blazing Star: Valerie**

 **A Forest Divided: Rebecca**

 **Path of Stars: London**

 **Yellowfang's Secret: Kevin**

 **Tallstar's Revenge: Carissa**

 **Bluestar's Prophecy: Orla**

 **Crookedstar's Promise: Dawn**

 **Firestar's Quest: Swift**

 **SkyClan's Destiny: Bruno**

 **Moth Flight's Vision: Anora**

 **Bramblestar's Storm: Eva**

 **Manga: Bailee**

 **Guides: Kelsa**

 **Hollyleaf's Story: Moore**

 **Mistystar's Omen: Swirl**

 **Cloudstar's Journey: Coco**

 **Tigerclaw's Fury: Ramon**

 **Dovewing's Silence: Halona**

 **Mapleshade's Vengeance: Kallie**

 **Leafpool's Wish: Cory**

 **Goosefeather's Curse: Debby**

 **Ravenpaw's Farewell: Maryana**

 **The Apprentice's Quest: Zach**

 **Thunder and Shadow: Annabelle**

 **Housefolk: Pick a number from 1-10**

 **1: Jack**

 **2: Elizabeth**

 **3: Dylan**

 **4: Claire**

 **5: Mason**

 **6: Grace**

 **7: Aiden**

 **8: Bailey**

 **9: Eric**

 **10: Katelyn**

 **I am Kallie, and my housefolk's name is Katelyn.**

 **A/N: These are some kittypet names! It took me a long time to write all the warrior cat books and all the names, but it's worth it! I'd like to see what kittypet names you guys got. :D**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-17-2016**


	11. Mary-Sue Names

**I decided to do mary-sue names so here we go! If you were a superhero, what powers would you have?**

 **Prefix:**

 **Invisibility: Star**

 **Flying: Sparkle**

 **Reading Minds: Glitter**

 **Predicting the Future: Shining**

 **Healing: Beautiful**

 **Speak Any Language: Dream**

 **Telepathy: Wish**

 **Memory Manipulation: Pixie**

 **Bring Objects to Life: Brilliant**

 **Animal Communication: Jade**

 **Animal Morphing: Crystal**

 **Super Strength: Pretty**

 **Super Speed: Princess**

 **X-Ray Vision: Rainbow**

 **Duplication: Candy**

 **Suffix: If you could go to the past and change something, what would you change?**

 **Sinking of the Titanic: -spirit**

 **Civil War: -gleam**

 **World War 1: -glory**

 **World War 2: -shine**

 **Shark Attacks: -heart**

 **The Children's Blizzard: -meadow**

 **The Great Boston Molasses Flood: -wing**

 **The Japanese Tsunami: -glaze**

 **The Henryville Tornado: -pelt**

 **I am Sparklespirit... LOL**

 **Okay, I couldn't resist...**

 _Life is, like, so amazing!_ Sparklespirit thought as she sat on her plush throne that a fan had gave her. The rainbow furred she-cat giggled as a gray tom handed her a box of chocolates and shouted, "I love you!" She glanced at a dark gray tom and narrowed her eyes. That tom was not doing a single thing that the others were doing. He just looked calm, his fluffy tail wrapped around his paws, looking perfectly unaware of Sparklespirit. She glared at the tom.

"Why aren't you like the others?" Sparklespirit questioned.

The tom pricked his ears. He stared at the rainbow furred she-cat. "Who are you?"

"Sparklespirit." She lifted her chin. "You should know me. Who are you?"

"Stormclaw." The tom blinked slowly. "Oh, I've heard of you."

"Then are you going to give me any chocolates?" Sparklespirit bent down and ate a dark chocolate from the box.

"No. It's not like you're pretty or anything."

Seething with anger, Sparklespirit lunged at Stormclaw and killed him.

 **A/N: Four chapters in one day! BTW this generator is for fun and you should not use it for a story unless there's a mary-sue in it.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-17-2016**


	12. RiverClan Names

**This is going to determine what your RiverClan name is. Use the second letter in your first name for the prefix and the first letter of your last name for the suffix.**

 **Prefix:**

 **A: Apple**

 **B: Beetle**

 **C: Cloud**

 **D: Dawn**

 **E: Echo**

 **F: Feather**

 **G: Grass**

 **H: Hail**

 **I: Ivy**

 **J: Jay**

 **K: Kink**

 **L: Lake**

 **M: Minnow**

 **N: Night**

 **O: Otter**

 **P: Pebble**

 **Q: Pike**

 **R: Reed**

 **S: Splash**

 **T: Trout**

 **U: Vixen**

 **V: Vole**

 **W: Willow**

 **X: Fallow**

 **Y: Salmon**

 **Z: Mallow**

 **Suffix:**

 **A: -dusk**

 **B: -frost**

 **C: -song**

 **D: -berry**

 **E: -sky**

 **F: -shine**

 **G: -belly**

 **H: -foot**

 **I: -water**

 **J: -wing**

 **K: -feather**

 **L: -stream**

 **M: -leap**

 **N: -whisker**

 **O: -mist**

 **P: -pelt**

 **Q: -flower**

 **R: -pool**

 **S: -step**

 **T: -spots**

 **U: -tail**

 **V: -fur**

 **W: -creek**

 **X: -storm**

 **Y: -flight**

 **Z: -splash**

 **I am Reedsplash of RiverClan!**

 **A/N: I decided to do name generators for each Clan, so here's RiverClan. Also, I will not be doing ThunderClan because their names are similar to the ones I did before.**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-18-2016**


	13. WindClan Names

**This is your WindClan name. Use the second letter in your last name and your favorite character from Zootopia. (If you haven't watched it yet, then pick a random one)**

 **Prefix:**

 **A: Adder**

 **B: Breeze**

 **C: Crow**

 **D: Daisy**

 **E: Eagle**

 **F: Finch**

 **G: Gorse**

 **H: Heather**

 **I: Hare**

 **J: Hawk**

 **K: Kestrel**

 **L: Lark**

 **M: Mud**

 **N: Meadow**

 **O: Oat**

 **P: Pigeon**

 **Q: Quick**

 **R: Rabbit**

 **S: Swift**

 **T: Thistle**

 **U: Slate**

 **V: White**

 **W: Willow**

 **X: Weasel**

 **Y: Rye**

 **Z: Sedge**

 **Suffix:**

 **Nick Wilde: -whisker**

 **Judy Hopps: -breeze**

 **Gazelle: -flight**

 **Mrs. Otterton: -heart**

 **Bonnie/Stu Hopps: -face**

 **Finnick: -wing**

 **Chief Bogo: -foot**

 **Mr. Big: -runner**

 **Clawhauser: -leap**

 **Mayor Leodore Lionheart: -feather**

 **I am Heatherbreeze!**

 **A/N: So here's the WindClan generator!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-20-2016**


	14. ShadowClan Names

**This is the ShadowClan name generator! Use the first letter of your favorite type of pizza and your favorite type of ice cream.**

 **Prefix:**

 **A: Ash**

 **B: Badger**

 **C: Cedar**

 **D: Dawn**

 **E: Deer**

 **F: Fox**

 **G: Grass**

 **H: Holly**

 **I: Ivy**

 **J: Jagged**

 **K: Kink**

 **L: Little**

 **M: Moss**

 **N: Needle**

 **O: Oak**

 **P: Pale**

 **Q: Pebble**

 **R: Rowan**

 **S: Smoke**

 **T: Tiger**

 **U: Toad**

 **V: Vole**

 **W: Wish**

 **X: Red**

 **Y: Yellow**

 **Z: Nut**

 **Suffix:**

 **Vanilla: -fur**

 **Chocolate: -storm**

 **Strawberry: -fang**

 **Rocky Road: -cloud**

 **Neapolitan: -skip**

 **Cookies and Cream: -step**

 **Mint Chocolate Chip: -sky**

 **Grape: -scar**

 **Other: -heart**

 **I am Palesky!**

 **A/N: This was very fun to make, and I hope you got a good name!**

 **~Icyz9**

 **3-20-2016**


End file.
